Puppet Master Junjou Romantica Yaoi Fanfiction
by XCandie
Summary: Misaki has been alone in this world ever since he'd been little, his older brother took care of him after their parents died, but once he'd gotten married Misaki felt like he'd been intruding so he ran away and met a friend, Sumi, who helped him get into a prestigious college. But what happens when Misaki is low on money and Sumi isn't so "friendly" anymore?


"Puppet master." - chapter one Junjou romantican Yaoi fanfiction.

* * *

_I should have known_, you can't trust anyone.

That's what I thought to myself as the man with the silver hair grabbed me tightly by my wrist, pulling hand only inches away from his lips, pulling me out of my thoughts. I shuttered, stepping towards him involuntarily with the force of his pull, he stared at me for a moment, his eyes purple and blank, distant and cold. My blood seemed to rush with the sound of each snicker he made.

_"You aren't exactly paid to stand there looking dense are you, cherry?"_

The man's deep voice that easily captivated mine made my insides coil. I swallowed, not moving a single inch my eyes slowly directed down towards my body. I had been wearing nothing but skin-tight black shorts which barely covered any bit of my legs and a black t-shirt that was just as tight. _cherry? _I questioned in my head though I didn't say it. I wanted to badly pull away from this man-, this sick-o and tell him I'm not interested in old pedophiles, but my entire body felt frozen. I couldn't move.

_"Aren't you going to answer me, cherry?" _

I heard the man say to me but I didn't dare to look back up into his eyes, at his face. Just from the way he spoke I could hear the amused grin looking down on me as if I were pathetic. Finally I pulled all that I could from the pit of my stomach, my jaw tightening along with the rest of my muscles, tensing.

_"Who the fuck's cherry?"_

I managed out, seething through my clenched teeth at the man I looked up at him, finally. The man gave an amused snicker but before he could say anything, as if it were an impulse my lips parted.

_"Don't act all high and mighty just because you can prostitute people. You're just as low as me, bastard."_

I snapped at the silver haired man avoiding his eyes, my tail between my legs as I spoke, I muttered the last part under my breath. I didn't dare let my expression change, though. I wanted to see this high and mighty man break and lose his composure, lose that _cocky grin_ of his that I had seen so many times today. I glanced up at the man in vain. He was still wearing that _cocky fucking grin_. I expected some comeback he'd try and belittle me with when my eyes avoided his face again, but there was only silence for a moment.

Then one of those bone chilling snickers. I shivered unintentionally. What kind of person, just by their gaze could scare the hell out of you?

My eyes widened and my breath suddenly felt trapped in the back of my throat as a wet sensation caressed the tip of my index finger, slowly gliding up it, I looked up at the man and felt my stomach clench as he slid his fingers -opposite way between mine just a little- holding them between his. I felt his tongue glide up and down my finger tips down onto the sides, sliding back up again and onto the next one.

_"G-Guh. What the hell do you think that'll do?"_

I asked, my head down, no longer facing the man. My creamy brown hair fallen down over my dark green eyes. He didn't stop, he hadn't even replied to me, or maybe he had. I was too twisted up in that feeling- those thoughts returning again. I really should have known, no one's kindness is for free, without a price.

* * *

_"He's not a bad guy."_

Sumi muttered as we sat in the class room full of people. I rolled my eyes at him, and I was right to, but at the time I didn't realize it. Sumi could have had me convinced no matter what he said, I trusted him.

_"Not a bad guy? He does things like drug trafficking and human trafficking. He's the leader of the Mafia for shits sake how can he not be a bad guy?" _

I asked in a whispered tone, looking down at the paper I had in front of me. I didn't need anyone's pity, what did it matter that my brother had his own family now? Even if my parents hadn't died it wouldn't have made anything different, I'd still be just like now, on my own

_"Does it matter?" _Sumi asked in a tone that fired something up in me- I looked up at him immediately. _"You're on your own, aren't you? And you need the money to stay in this college since your grades are dropping." _ The bluntness of Sumi's words only bothered me, leaving me to bite down on my bottom lip.

My eyes dropped down to my paper. _ "He's an old friend of mine, Misaki. Trust me." _Sumi told me, running his hand through my hair. My gaze fell to my paper for a moment. Sumi's hand had always been comforting to me. I thought maybe it was because I liked him- more than I should have, but that wasn't it- perhaps. Sumi was just gentle.. something I wasn't used to.

_"What's this bastard's name again?" _I asked, pulling away from Sumi's touch. Sumi looked at me and smiled. _"Usami Akihiko."_

* * *

My mind snapped back to reality at the recollection of the man's name and the feeling of a warm hand on my lower back, nudging me closer to Usami. I bit my lower lip hard and resisted the pull- but it seemed futile. _"U-Usami." _I managed out, pulling my hand from his grasp with all of my strength, my eyebrows furrowed.

_"What?" _

Usami asked suddenly, the man's voice cold and displeased. Because of my pride I would never beg or plead, I'd never let someone see my weak side- I was a man, after all. That being the point... I wasn't going to stand here whimpering while being toyed with by some old sick perv.

_"I...-I.. Sumi," _I struggled to find my words. _"Sumi said you would have me do something simple...I objected to the thought of working for someone like you." _I couldn't help but smile at the realization that my words may have offended the man- hopefully. _"But I really need the money." _ I said quietly, glancing up through my brown locks as I felt Usami's intense gaze grow stronger, his eyes binding me. _"I can do anything but be your fuck toy." _I told him bluntly.

Usami grinned, sending chills down my spine. What was amusing about _rejection? _I swallowed hard. I could tell from simply spending a little bit of time with this man his nature. He was a cold blooded killer. "No," wasn't an answer he'd been familiar with, ever. Sympathy wasn't a feeling that he possesed. He was stubborn- but in a more extreme way, there was no denying him. I don't even know why I tried, but I had.

_"You need money, right?"_

He asked simply. I looked at him for a moment, then I looked down to the floor and nodded. The room had been just what I expected of a Mafia lord, the carpets were all red and the walls had a beautiful design to them. The entire room looked like it could come out of a dark story book, the atmosphere was cold and tense. Suddenly I felt that warm hand grip onto my wrist. It wasn't so warm anymore, maybe since it had been outside of my clothes that time it'd felt like it.

_"U-Uh-?" _I shuttered loudly as I felt my arm being twisted behind my back, I winced in pain, arching forward. It ceased when I felt the softness of the white sheets beneath my face. I clinched my teeth as I felt Usami's waist behind mine, pressing his chest down against my back. _"Then you'll do what I tell you, __**cherry**__."_

I flinched at the nickname. He shouldn't get used to it, after all, after this I'll probably rather I die in the street somewhere then come back to him. I had never been taken by a man or been forced to wear these types of clothes... it was sickening, even if I knew I was pathetic. _"Misaki."_ I corrected him, starting to pant from the pain in my arm as he twisted it harder.

_"A-Agh!"_

I snarled out, my green eyes widening and filling with tears from the pain that shot up through my arm- I could do nothing, I was _powerless. _What could I do beneath a mafia boss who'd probably had a gun somwhere. Not that I cared if I lived or not- I just wouldn't let him have that satisfaction. A chill ran down my spine as I felt Usami pull at my black shorts, I wanted to pull away but my body didn't let me in fear of my arm snapping in two. The feeling of the black shorts sliding down my waist onto my thighs making my heart race- I wanted to say something yet it seemed that my lips would part but no sounds would come out- Usami's pull on my arm getting harder every moment.

I gritted my teeth, breaking the silence. _"F-Fuck you, bastard. Let me go sick-o. I-I'll fuckin' kill you."_ I murmured, using threats as my last option- what else could I do, he had my shorts down around my ankles and I was bent over for him. I had to do something before this guy decided to fuck me.

Usami snickered and didn't hesitate to twist my arm even harder. I arched my back forward in an attempt to escape, suddenly feeling two fingers pushed into my insides. My eyes widened.

_"A-Ahgh!"_

I groaned out loudly at the feeling sending a shock of pain up my entire spine and I felt myself go limp, losing every bit or resistance I had. _"Fuck.."_ I murmured though clenched teeth with wide eyes, tears falling to the bed sheets. It wasn't long before he started moving his dry fingers inside of me, feeling as if he could tear apart my insides as my hips involuntarily rolled with the rhythm of his fingers to avoid pain.

It was clear... I wasn't escaping Usami's grasp.

_"I'm screwed," _I thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm not currently working on my other fanfiction at the moment, I've lost the passion for it. I know this one might be a bit confusing at first but the second chapter will explain it all, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
